Inuyasha's And Sesshomaru's New Life
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru finally decide to get along and join forces. Together the brothers and their friends defeat Naraku, Kagura, and Kanna. Can the brothers cope when they, Kilala, and AhUn are the only ones alive after the battle? Complete!
1. Naraku's death And a new beging

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Naraku's death. And a new beginning.

It's a cloudy day in the feudal era. Inuyasha, his friends, Sesshomaru, and his group are at Naraku's castle. The only one missing in Sesshomaru's group is Jakken. Naraku killed Kikyo, Koga and Kohaku two months ago. Six months ago Inuyasha and Sesshomaru decided to put their differentences aside. Now they get along. Before Naraku appeared Inuyasha gave his fire rat shirt to Kagome. Just then Kagura, Kanna, the saimyosho, and Naraku appeared. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru drew Tokijin. Sesshomaru looked behind him and said "Rin go hide. And don't come out until I tell you." Rin nodded and ran into the forest.

Naraku smirked and said "Kagura, Kanna take care of Inuyasha's friends. I'll kill Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Kagura and Kanna went up to Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. Kanna tried to take their souls. While Kagura used dace of blades. Inuyasha broke through Naraku's barrier as the insects stung him. After he broke through the barrier he stood next to Sesshomaru. Just then the brother's heard an explosion and screaming. Inuyasha looked over at his friends and saw them on the ground. He ran over to them. Inuyasha knelt down and can tell they are dying. He heard a meow and saw Kilala. Inuyasha tied his fire rat around Kilala. Then he said "Kilala you go hide in the forest with Ah-Un and Rin."

Kilala nodded and limped toward the forest. Inuyasha stood and got dizzy. He said to himself "Damn the poison is spreading fast. Sesshomaru and I better end this soon." Just then Naraku sent an attack at Inuyasha. But Rin ran in front of him and said "You're not going to hurt atone else Naraku." Sesshomaru turned around and yelled "Rin no run away!" But it's to late the attack hit. Sesshomaru ran up to Inuyasha and saw that Tetsusaiga is in front of him. He looked behind the sword and saw Inuyasha holding Rin. Inuyasha looked up and said "I tried to protect her with Tetsusaiga. But she got hit and she's dead."

Sesshomaru growled, turned around, and said "I'll kill you Naraku." Inuyasha stood and asked "How about I use the diamond spear and you use the dragon strike?" Sesshomaru nodded and Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga and yelled "Diamond Spear!" And Sesshomaru yelled "Dragon Strike!" Naraku also sent an attack. The attacks collided and exploded. After the smoke cleared Sesshomaru stood up. But his right leg gave way and he's back on the ground. Kilala and Ah-Un came out of their hiding place. The big cat limped over and got the sacred jewel. Then she went over to Sesshomaru. When Kilala gave him the jewel he said "Go get the shards Kagome has." Kilala did as she was asked. Sesshomaru added the shards to the jewel. Now the jewel is whole.

He put the jewel in his kimono. He knew it wouldn't be a good idea to revive their friends with the jewel. Because they would die from insect poison. Using Tokijin Sesshomaru stood and looked around. As he looked around he called out "Inuyasha!" Just then he heard "Ses..shomaru." Sesshomaru slowly walked forward and found Inuyasha. Kilala and Ah-Un are behind Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru knelt down to check if Inuyasha is alive. He can feel a pulse but it's weakening. Sesshomaru put Inuyasha on Ah-Un's back. Then he limped over to their dead friends. He unsheathed Tenseiga but it didn't pulsate. Sesshomaru knew that when the soul is gone. Tenseiga can't revive the person. He shook hid head and put the dead bodies on Kilala's back.

Then he got on Ah-Un and headed to the castle. Once back at the castle Sesshomaru summoned a servant. Sesshomaru looked at the servant and said "Take my brother and take care of his wounds. And give him the cure for insect poison." The servant nodded and took Inuyasha into the castle. Still sitting on Ah-Un Sesshomaru said "Come Kilala and Ah-Un let's go to the garden." Once in the garden Sesshomaru got off Ah-Un. Slowly using Tokijin as a crutch Sesshomaru buried Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Shippo, and Rin. Then he limped over to the flower garden. He picked some roses, daisies, violets, forget me nots, and buttercups. Sesshomaru put the roses on Sango's grave, the daisies on Rin's grave, the violets on Miroku's grave, the forget me nots on Kagome's grave and the buttercups on Shippo's grave.

Then using a dagger Sesshomaru carved names onto stones. After carving the names he placed each stone at each grave. Then Sesshomaru and Kilala limped to the castle. Kilala untransformed and followed Sesshomaru. Just then a servant came up to Sesshomaru and said "My Lord you're limping. I should take care of wounds and leg." Sesshomaru nodded and went into his room and laid down on his bed. He saw that Kilala didn't follow him into his room. Sesshomaru figured that Kilala went to Inuyasha's room. As the took care of his wounds. Sesshomaru asked "Servant how is Inuyasha doing?" The servant said "We took care of his wounds. And gave him the cure. But he's weak." Sesshomaru nodded and fell asleep.

The servant left after taking care of Sesshomaru's wounds and leg. Two hours later Sesshomaru woke. Using Tokijin he went to Inuyasha's room. Once in his brother's room Sesshomaru sat next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha's breathing is shallow and weak. Sesshomaru sighed and said "Please don't die Inuyasha." Just then he heard "Don't wo..rry I'm not go..in to die." Sesshomaru looked up and saw that Inuyasha's eyes are half open. He smiled and gave the jewel to Inuyasha and said "Here do what you want with it." Inuyasha looked at the jewel and said "I could br..ing back our fri..ends." Sesshomaru shook his head and said "Bad idea if you did they would die from insect poison."

Inuyasha closed his eyes and said "You're ri..ght Sess..homaru." Sesshomaru petted Kilala who is next to Inuyasha. Just then Inuyasha said "I wa..nt to be al..one Sess..homaru." Sesshomaru stood and left the room. He limped back to his room and laid down. In Inuyasha's room he is looking at the jewel. He didn't want to become full demon. So he said "I wi..sh for a n..ew left arm for Ses..shomaru." The jewel glowed and disappeared. Inuyasha closed his eyes and said "I..f I die at l..east Sess..homaru w..ill be hap..py." As Sesshomaru slept he felt pain from where his left arm was. Suddenly a new left arm appeared. Sesshomaru woke saw the new arm. He smiled and said "So this is what Inuyasha wished for."

Suddenly Sesshomaru saw servants run down the hall. He listen and realized they are running to Inuyasha's room. Sesshomaru got up and limped as fast as he could to Inuyasha's room. Once he got there a servant said "Stay out here for a minute." Sesshomaru looked at the servant and asked "Why do I have to stay out here?" The servant lowered her head and said "Inuyasha stopped breathing. We're hoping to get him to breath before his heart stops." Sesshomaru nodded and stayed in the hall.

As he sat there he hoped that Inuyasha would be ok. He put his hands together and prayed. Sesshomaru said "Oh great Buddha please let my brother live. I already lost all of my friends. I don't want to lose my brother."


	2. Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's recovery

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 2**

Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's recovery.

Just then a servant said "Lord Sesshomaru." Sessohmaru opened his eyes and asked "Yes how is my brother?" The servant bowed her head and said "We got him breathing again. But he's very weak so don't stay long." Sessohmaru stood and limped into Inuyasha's room. He saw that Inuyasha's breathing is very shallow. Sesshomaru sat next to Inuyasha. He put his hands together and said "Thank you Buddha but please watch over my brother." Kilala meowed so Sesshomaru petted her. He can see that Kilala isn't putting weight on her front left leg. Sesshomaru sighed and said "I guess we both have hurt legs." He looked at Inuyasha and said "Please live Inuyasha." I know you miss our friends. But if you live we might meet new friends. And we might even find mates." Inuyasha listened to Sessohmaru by moving his ears.

Sessohmaru saw Inuyasha's ears move and knew it was a good sign. After talking to Inuyasha Sesshomaru patted Kilala and left. He limped to the dinning room. Sesshomaru sat down and ate his dinner. As he ate he worried about Inuyasha. After eating Sesshomaru went to his room. He laid down on his bed and went to sleep. In Inuyasha's room Kilala is curling up to sleep on Inuyasha's chest. Once curled up Kilala went to sleep. Inuyasha weakly petted Kilala then put his hand down. In the morning when Sessohmaru woke. He got up and went to Inuyasha's room. He noticed that Inuyasha's breathing is stronger than yesterday. Sesshomaru left the room and went to the dinning room. After eating Sesshomaru went to his study. He has a lot of work to do.

Finally as it got dark Sesshomaru finally finished. Before going to bed Sessohmaru checked on Inuyasha. Then he went to bed. In the morning when Sesshomaru woke. He went to Inuyasha's room. Sesshomaru can tell that Inuyasha is breathing normally. But Inuyasha is still unconscious. So Sessohmaru left Inuyasha's room. He went to the dinning room to eat. In Inuyasha's room Inuyasha is coming too. Kilala woke when she heard him moan. He opened his eyes and patted Kilala. Inuyasha looked at Kilala and asked "Can you take me to the graves?"

Kilala nodded went outside and transformed and came back in. Inuyasha sat up and tried to stand up. But he can't move his legs. Inuyasha said "Damn it both my legs are broken." So Inuyasha pulled himself onto Kilala's back. Once he was on her back. Kilala went outside and into the garden. Ah-Un saw Kilala and decided to follow her. Once at the graves Kilala helped Inuyasha off her back. Inuyasha sat in front of Kilala and saw that there are stones marking the graves. He also saw the flowers. When Inuyasha saw the forget me nots on Kagome's grave he started to cry. Kilala nuzzled Inuyasha and sighed as she looked at the graves. Ah-Un sat next to Kilala and groaned as he looked at Rin's grave.

After eating Sesshomaru went to Inuyasha's room. When he didn't see him in bed. Sesshomaru followed Inuyasha's scent worried that he isn't strong enough to be out of bed. Finally he found Inuyasha sitting in front of Kilala. He sat next to Inuyasha and asked "What are you doing out of bed?" Inuyasha dryed hid tears and said "I wanted to see the graves." Sesshomaru nodded and said "Oh ok and thank you for your wish." Inuyasha sighed and said "Well at least you're happy." Sesshomaru hugged his brother and said "We'll be ok we'll mourn out friend's deaths. the we'll try to find mates." Inuyasha shook his head and said "I wanted Kagome to be my mate but she's dead." Sesshomaru sighed and said "Kagome would probably want you to be happy."

Inuyasha nodded and said "You're probably right. But I'm not going to find a mate." Sesshomaru sighed again and said "Ok if that's what you want to do. Now I'll help you go back to your room." Inuyasha nodded and said "Ok but I can't move my legs. I think my legs are broken." Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha and put him on Kilala's back. Once back in Inuyasha's room Sesshomaru put Inuyasha on his bed. Then he left the room to leave his brother alone.

Up in heaven Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Rin, and Shippo. Have been watching over Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Kagome has heard what Inuyasha said to Sesshomaru. She shook hear head and said "I'm going to have to visit Inuyasha in his dreams." That night after Inuyasha fell asleep he started to dream.

* * *

**Inuyasha's Dream:** He is in the garden at the graves. Suddenly Inuyasha saw a ghostly figure rise up form Kagome's grave. He realized that it's Kagome. Inuyasha's eyes went wide and said "Kagome." Kagome smiled and said "We've been watching over you and Sessohmaru since we died." Inuyasha sighed and asked You have?" Kagome nodded and said "I also heard what you said to your brother I do want you to be happy. So please recover, mourn our deaths, and find a mate." Inuyasha nodded and said "Ok I'll do it just for you." Kagome shook her head and said "Don't do it just for me. Do it for yourself and your brother. Now I have to go." **End of dream.

* * *

**

Inuyasha woke and rubbed his eyes and woke Kilala. Just then Sesshomaru came in with a tray. He limped up to Inuyasha and said "Oh good you're yup." Inuyasha nodded and said "Yep I'm up. Kagome visited me in my dream last night. She talked to me and told me that she want me to be happy." Sesshomaru gave Inuyasha the tray and said "That's good now eat." Two months have passed and Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's wounds have healed. Sesshomaru's leg has healed and he is walking without a limp. Inuyasha's legs have healed also. But he can walk only so well. Inuyasha's leg muscles are sore and still healing.

So when he walks it huts and his gate is stiff. When Sessohmaru and Inuyasha go on patrol. Inuyasha rides on Kilala's back and only gets off to fight. Another two months have passed by and Inuyasha's is walking normally. Now he can patrol with Sesshomaru without slowing him down. Right now the two brothers are patrolling the western lands. So far all is quiet so they decide to head back to the castle. What they don't know is that. Two new demons will arrive in the western lands. But these two demons aren't bad or evil. They are two female dog demons. And theses females will change Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's lives.

* * *

Coming next week. Chapter 3 The female dog demons Kaori and Mina. And chapter 4 Kaori's and Mina's story.  



	3. The female dog demons Kaori and Mina

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 3**

The female dog demons Kaori and Mina.

There are two female dog demons heading toward the western lands. They have been chased out of their home in the southern lands. The first female dog demon is Kaori. She is a full blooded demon has red gold hair, dark brown eyes, and is 5'8". Her best friend is Mina she is 5'6" has silver hair, light blue eyes, and is half demon. Kaori and Mina are tried and weak. Because they had to fight their way out of the southern lands. Kaori is helping Mina because she is sick and injured. Both of them are injured. Kaori is the same age as Sesshomaru. And Mina is the same age as Inuyasha. Once in the western lands Kaori said "We should be safe in the western lands." Mina nodded, coughed and said "Let's find shelter." Kaori found a cave went in. She made sure there weren't any demons in the cave.

Then she laid Mina down and left to find some fire wood. While finding fire wood Kaori killed a deer. An half an hour later Kaori returned with fire wood and the deer. After starting a fire she took the hide off the deer and made it into a blanket. Then she covered Mina with the blanket. Kaori then cut some meat off the deer and cooked it. She looked over at Mina and shook her head. Kaori said to herself "I have to try to keep Mina alive until we find someone to help up. But we've never been in the western lands." After the meat was done cooking she woke Mina. Mina woke sat up and ate some meat. Then she laid down and coughed. Kaori felt Mina's forehead and it's warm.

She stood up and went outside. The young female looked around for some herbs. She found the herbs she was looking for. Then she went back to the cave. Kaori knelt down and said "Eat these herbs Mina. They'll help with your fever and cough." Mina ate the herbs then closed her eyes. Kaori sat down and put her hands together. She said "Oh great Buddha please my best friend and I. Mina is sick and injured. And we need help badly." After prying Kaori laid down and went to sleep. In the morning Kaori work when the sin shined into the cave.

Kaori stared a fire and cooked some more deer meat. After cooking the meat Kaori woke Mina. Mina sat up and ate. Kaori and Mina left the cave after eating. Mina is pale and weak. Kaori looked over at Mina and said "Don't worry Mina we'll find someone to help us." All Mina did was nod and cough. Carrying Mina on her back Kaori made her way toward the heart of the western lands. Suddenly she picked up the scent of two male dog demons. Kaori sighed and said "Finally If I follow these scents. I'll find some help." Just then Kaori heard a demon coming. So she jumped into an old tree. Mina is so sick that she is unconscious on Kaori's back. Kaori watched as the demon passed by. But the demon looked up the tree and saw Kaori and Mina.

The demon smerked when he saw that the tree is near a fast moving river. So the demon knocked down the tree. Kaori fell into the river and tried to swim. But the current is to strong. Kaori saw a rock and grabbed it. She is trying to hold onto the rock. And make sure that Mina stays on her back. Kaori decided to call for help and did. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are heading to the castle. But the heard the calls for help. So they ran off in the direction of the calls. At the river Mina has slipped off of Kaori's back. Kaori yelled "Mina wake up!" Despite her yell Mina didn't wake. Just then the two brothers arrived at the river. Inuyasha took off to get the girl that's being swept away. And Sesshomaru dived into the river to get the girl at the rock. He swam over and said "Miss grab my hand."

Kaori grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. using the rock Sesshomaru jumped back to the river bank. Kaori looked at her rescuer and said "Thankyou but my friend was swept away." Sesshomaru nodded and said "Don't worry my brother went to get her." Just then Inuyasha appeared with Mina in his arms. Kaori ran over to Inuyasha and checked on Mina. The she looked at the brothers and said "Can you please help us? My friend is sick and injured." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha then said "Ok we'll help you. Now follow us." Kaori followed the two demons. She can smell their scents and realized it was their scents she was following. Just then she saw a castle and her eyes went wide. She followed the brothers into the castle. The she followed them into a room. Inuyasha laid Mina in a bed and summond a servant.

The servant came in and said "Yes Lord Inuyasha." Inuyasha said "These two ladies are injured. And one is sick. So please take care of them." Sesshomaru looked at Kaori and asked "Do you want your own room? Or share this room with your friend?" Kaori sat down and said "I'll share the room with my friend." Sesshomaru nodded and said "Oh servant make sure both girls get dry kimonos." With that said Inuyasha and Sesshomaru left the room. The servant gave Kaori a blue kimono with white cranes on it. And dressed Mina in a purple kimono with white lillies on it. Then the servant gave Mina some medicine.

The servant already took care of Mina's and Kaori's wounds. Then the servant asked "What are your names?" Kaori yawned and said "My name is Kaori and that's my best friend Mina." The servant nodded and said "You go ahead and go to sleep." Before she went to sleep Kaori asked "Who are the two men that recued us?" As the servant left the room she said "You'll get to know their names soon enough." After the servant left the room. Kaori laid down and went to sleep. Her bed is next to Mina's bed. The servant went into the study where Sesshomaru is reading, Inuyasha is polishing Tetsusaiga, and Kilala is playing with a ball of yawrn. The servant walked up to Inuyasha and said "I took care of the girls just like you ordered." Sesshomaru looked up and asked "How are they doing? And did you get their names?"

The servant nodded and said "The one with red gold hair is Kaori and the one with silver hair is Mina. Kaori is tried and has minor wounds. Mina is sick, has some minor wounds, and I'm not sure if she'll live." Sesshomaru looked at the servant and said "You and the other servants incharge of medicine. Make sure Mina makes it. Kaori seems to be very attched to her." The servant bowed her head and said "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga in it's sheath and asked "Why so concerned about a sick girl Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru sighed and said "Kaori did seem to be very concerned about her friend. Pluse I can stand the thought of another woman or girl dying."

Kilala jumped onto Sesshomaru's desk and mewoed. Sesshomaru petted Kilala and said "You're such a good girl Kilala." Inuyasha said to himself "Ever since Rin died Sesshomaru hasn't been able to see another woman or girl die." Just then Sesshomaru said "The names Kaori and Mina sound familiar." Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru and asked "Are you sure?" Sesshomaru nodded and said "I think so." He sat there and trid to think.

Kilala jumped onto Sesshomaru's lap and laid down. Sesshomaru petted Kilala and said "Oh I don't remember. But those named do sound familiar." Inuyasha nodded and said "It's getting late. We should wait until Mina is better. Then ask then where they came from." Sessohmaru stood and gave Kilala to Inuyasha. Then he said "You're right let's go to bed." Inuyasha and Kilala went into Inuyasha's room. And Sesshomaru went to his.

* * *

Coming on Tuesday Chapter 4 Kaori's and Mina's story.  



	4. Kaori's and Mina's story

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 4**

Kaori's and Mina's story.

Two weeks have passed and Mina is feeling much better. Kaori is happy that Mina is ok. Sesshomaru is sure he's heard the names Kaori and Mina before. So that day Inuyasha and Sessohmaru went to Mina's and Kaori's room. Sesshomaru knocked on the door and asked May we come in? Kaori looked at the door and said "Yes you may." The door opened and the brothers entered the room. They sat down near the girls. Kaori looked at the brothers and asked "What do you two need?" Sesshomaru looked at them and said "We would like to know where you came from." Kaori sighed and said "I guess we have to tell them huh Mina." Mina nodded and said "Yes we should." Kaori sighed again and said "Mina and I are from the southern lands. We were chased from our home a month ago."

Sesshomaru shook his head and said "That's terrible." Kaori nodded and said "Yes I know Mina and I had to fight out way out." Inuyasha asked "Why did you have to fight?" Kaori lowered her head and said "We had to fight because. The warriors were ordered to kill Mina and I." Inuyasha's and Sesshomaru's eyes eyes went wide. Sesshomaru shallowed and asked "Why were they ordered to kill you two?" With her head still lowered Kaori said "Well they were ordered to kill the Lord, the Lady, their daughter, and her friend. The Lord was my Father, the Lady was my Mother, I'm their daughter, and the friend is Mina." Kaori finished her sentence and started to cry. Sesshomaru put an arm around Kaori and said "Calm down it's ok. You and Mina are safe now."

Kaori buried her face in Sesshomaru's kimono and cried. As she cried Mina said "The warriors were being controlled by a very strong wolf demon. Unfortunately the wolf demon and his warriors were to strong for her father's army." Inuyasha looked at Mina and asked "What happened to your parents?" Mina said "The wolf demon ordered his warriors to kill all of the villagers. So my parents were killed." Soon Mina started to cry. Inuyasha put an arm around her and said "I'm sorry if I upset you." Mina buried her face in Inuyasha's sleeve and said "It's ok."

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha comforted Kaori and Mina. Until they calmed down and stopped crying. Sesshomaru smiled and said "Since you two are homeless you and Mina can say here." Kaori smiled and said "Thank you Lords Sesshomaru and Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said while still smiling "You're welcome and please call us by our names." Mina and Kaori nodded and said "Ok we will." Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stood and left the room. After they left Kaori asked "Is it just me or they really nice?" Mina smiled and said "They are really nice. And I think I like Inuyasha." Kaori blushed and said "Since we are being honest. I think I like Sesshomaru."

The two girls gossiped until bed time. Then they laid down and went to sleep. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are heading toward their rooms. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and said "We should go on patrol." Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes we should. But I don't want to leave the girls here alone." Sesshomaru scratched his chin and said "Hmm we could take them with us. You and Mina can patrol the northern half. And Kaori and I will patrol the southern half." Inuyasha nodded and said "Sounds good to me. Good night." Sesshomaru and Inuyasha went into their rooms and went to sleep. In the morning everyone woke up smelling food. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got to the dinning first. The Kaori and Mina cam in the room.

Kaori is wearing a aquamarine kimono. And Mina is wearing a light blue kimono. Mina and Kaori sat down and ate. After eating Sesshomaru asked "How would you ladies like to go on patrol with us?" Kaori and Mina looked up and said "We would love to." Sesshomaru smiled and said "That's good Mina you'll go with Inuyasha. You two will patrol the norther half of our lands. And Kaori you'll be patrolling the southern half of our lands with me." The girls nodded and said "Sounds good to us." After talking they went outside.

Sesshomaru groaned and transformed and so did Kaori. He looked over at Kaori and his eyes went wide. Sesshomaru can see that Kaori is as big as he is and her fur is red gold. He smiled and the two dog demons left. Mina shook her head and said "They are so lucky." Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes they are but we'll cover just as much ground." Mina nodded and followed Inuyasha to start their patrol. Inuyasha and Mina talked as they walked. Soon they came upon a flower field. Inuyasha bent down and picked a violet and a forget me not. Then he put the violet by Mina's left dog ear. And put the forget me not by her right dog ear. He smiled and said "Now that looks very nice." Mina blushed and said "Oh thank you Inuyasha."

He nodded and they kept walking. With Sesshomaru and Kaori they ware walking near a cave while untransformed. Sesshomaru stopped and went into the cave. Kaori stayed outside to look out for danger. In the cave Sesshomaru is using Tokijin and hid claws to dig into the cave wall. Just then he found a blue diamond. Sesshomaru walked out of the cave he smiled and gave Kaori the diamond. Kaori blushed and said "Oh Thank you Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru smiled nodded, and kept going. As the days turned into weeks. Soon three weeks have passed. Every day that passed Mina and Inuyasha became closer. And Sesshomaru and Kaori became closer.

They are all heading back to the castle. As Inuyasha and Mina walked toward the castle. Inuyasha told the story about his friends. And the woman he hoped would become his mate. Mina listened to Inuyasha's story carefully. When he got to the part where all of his friends died. Mina felt sorry for him and said "I'm sorry about your friends." Inuyasha sighed and said "Not all of them died. I still have Kilala." Mina asked "Where is Kilala?" Inuyasha looked at the castle and said "She's guarding the castle." Just then they arrived at the castle. Inuyasha and Mina saw Sesshomaru and Kaori.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha compared notes. While Mina and Kaori gossiped. When it got dark they all went into the castle. Inuyasha kissed Mina and Sesshomaru kissed Kaori. Then the brothers went to their separate rooms. And Kaori and Mina went to their room blushing.

* * *

Coming next week Chapter 5 Becoming Mates and Chapter 6 The pregnancies and births.  



	5. Becoming mates

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: Than you for reviewing my story. You're the first person that has reviewed my story. Well heres chapter 5 for you. 

**Chapter 5**

Becoming mates.

In the morning Kilala woke Inuyasha. He stretched and rubbed his eyes. The he got up and he and Kilala went to the dinning room. When he went in he stopped by Mina and kissed her. Mina giggled and blushed. After kissing Mina Inuyasha sat next to Sesshomaru. Then after eating Kaori and Mina went out to the garden. And Sessohmaru and Inuyasha sat on the porch. The sun is shining brightly making the pink, blue, purple, and yellow flowers look pretty. But went Kaori and Mine were among the flowers. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru thought that the scene looked very beautiful. Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha and asked "Aren't they beautiful?" Inuyasha nodded and said "Yes they are. I'm going to ask Mina to become my mate." Sesshomaru smiled gave Inuyasha a nuggy and said "That's wonderful little brother."

Inuyasha growled playfully and pushed Sesshomaru. Soon the two brothers started to wrestle. Kaori and Mina stood and saw the brothers wrestling. The girls laughed as they watched. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha stopped wrestling when they heard the girls laughing. They stood and dusted off their clothes. At dinner time they went into the castle. They ate dinner then headed toward their room. Just then Mina saw Inuyasha next to her. He smiled and said "Please come with me." Mina followed Inuyasha to his room and Kilala meowed. Inuyasha looked at the little cat and asked "Why don't you go with Kaori Kilala?" Kilala meowed again and left the room. After she left Inuyasha closed his door. Mina looked at Inuyasha and asked "Why did you bring me to your room?"

Inuyasha walked up to Mina and ran his fingers through her hair. Then he said "I have a question for you." Mina blushed and said "Go ahead and ask." Inuyasha smiled and asked "Mina will you become my mate?" Mina wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck and said "Of course I'll become your mate." Inuyasha kissed Mina's neck than bit it leaving his mark. Then Mina and Inuyasha started to kissing each other passionately. As they kissed each other passionately. They undressed each other.

After undress they pulled away and looked at each other. Mina looked at ever inch of Inuyasha's naked body. Starting at his and stomach. She saw that he is well built and thin. When she looked down. She saw Inuyasha's manhood which is big and long. Mina even saw his long muscular legs. Inuyasha is looking at Mina's naked body. He can see that she is well built also. Inuyasha looked at her creamy white breasts and smiled. Then his eyes wandered down her curved body. Once he saw every inch of Mina he gently pushed her onto his bed. He and Mina started to kiss passionately again. As they kissed they ran their hands across each others bodies. Mina can fell Inuyasha's well built muscles.

Inuyasha can fell Mina's well muscles and played with her breasts. Soon Inuyasha slid his manhood into Mina's entrance. Mina whimpered a little but Inuyasha kissed away the pain. Soon Inuyasha could tell Mina was about to come. He and Mina moaned happily as they kissed. Just then Mina came and Inuyasha released his seed. Then he and Mina collasped in each others arms and fell asleep. In the morning Inuyasha and Mina woke when they heard knocking. Inuyasha yawned and asked "Who is it?" They heard a sigh and "Is Mina in there?" Mina got up and got dressed and said "Yes I am Kaori I'll meet you in the dinning room. Inuyasha got up and got dressed also.

Then he wrapped his arms around Mina and said "You've made me very happy. And I love you very much." Mina kissed Inuyasha and said "I love you too." Inuyasha took Mina's hand and they walked to the dinning room. When they went into the dinning room they saw Kaori and Sessohmaru. Inuyasha smiled and said "Kaori, Sesshomaru Mina and I have wonderful news." Sesshomaru stopped eating and asked "What news would that be?"

Inuyasha and Mina smiled and said "We became mates last night. And it's a possibility Mina could be pregnant." Kaori and Sesshomaru smiled and said "That's wonderful you two." After eating Inuyasha and Mina went out to the garden and sat under a tree, Sesshomaru went to his study to do some work. And Kaori went to her and Mina's room. She moved Mina's things to Inuyasha's room. Then went to her room and saw Kilala. Kaori sat down and petted Kilala. In his study Sesshomaru is thinking about Inuyasha. He said to himself "I can't believe that Inuyasha asked Mina to become his mate. Before I asked Kaori to become my mate. Well he is bolder than I am."

After talking to himself Sesshomaru left his study. As he headed toward Kaori's room he looked outside at the sun. He sees that it is afternoon and that dinner will be served in a few hours. So he decided to ask Kaori to become his mate after dinner. Sesshomaru saw Kilala and asked "Would you like to go play with Ah-Un?" Kilala nodded and followed Sesshomaru to the back door. Sesshomaru opened the door and saw a field. Kilala transformed and followed Sesshomaru out into the field. Ah-Un appeared and groaned Sesshomaru petted Ah-Un. He smiled and said "I'll race you two twice around the field."

With that said Sesshomaru, Kilala, asnd Ah-Un took off. As they ran Kilala and Ah-Un tried to pounce on Sesshomaru. But Sesshomaru would dodge and run faster. Of course Sesshomaru won the race and he and Kilala went back into the castle. After eating everyone went to their rooms. Sesshomaru went into Kaori's room and closed the door. He saw that Kilala wasn't in the room. Kaori looked at Sesshomaru and asked "Why are you in my room?" Sesshomaru smiled and said "I'm looking for you and Kilala." Kaori blushed and said "You found me and Kilala is sleeping with Inuyasha and Mina." Sesshomaru smiled and walked up to Kaori. Kaori blushed again and asked "What do you need Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru looked at Kaori lovingly and asked "Kaori my love. Will you become my mate?" Kaori smiled and said "Yes I'll become your mate." When Kaori saw Sesshomaru naked her eyes went wide. She saw that Sesshomaru is very well built. And she saw that his manhood is big and long. In the morning a servant knocked and said "Breakfast is served." Sesshomaru and Kaori got up and got dressed. While eating breakfast Sesshomaru told Inuyasha and Mina. That he and Kaori have become mates. Inuyasha and Mina are happy for Sesshomaru and Kaori. And Sesshomaru and Kaori are happy for Inuyasha and Mina.

* * *

Coming next week Chapter 6 The pregnancies, a missing Inuyasha, and births.  



	6. The pregnancies, a missing Inuyasha, and

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Yami Yugi Girl: I'm so glad that you like my story. 

**Chapter 6**

The pregnancies, a missing Inuyasha, and births.

A month later Inuyasha and Sesshomaru can sense that their mates are pregnant. They are very happy that they're going to be fathers. Mina and Kaori are happy that they're going to be mothers. Today they are getting ready for patrol. Sesshomaru and Kaori transformed and headed off. Inuyasha and Mina headed off also. As they patrolled each brother is growing closer to their mate. Another month has passed and Kaori and Mina are two months pregnant. Sesshomaru and Kaori are almost to the castle. Kaori is showing a medium size belly. Inuyasha and Mina are also heading back toward the castle. Mina is showing a very small belly.

Suddenly Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. Mina stopped behind Inuyasha and asked "What's the matter?" Inuyasha growled and said "I smell wolf demons." Just then a pack of wolf demons appeared. Inuyasha knows that this is Koga's old pack. And also knew that Ginta and Hakku are dead. One of the wolves said "We want to kill you for not saving Koga." Inuyasha snorted and said "Naraku killed Koga before my group got to the castle." The wolf demons growled and said "We don't care about your story. Koga always wanted you dead." Inuyasha put his hand on Tetsusaiga and said "Mina I want you to run to the castle."

Mina nodded and ran toward the castle As she ran she heard Inuyasha use the wind scar. With Inuyasha the wolf demons are trying to tackle him to the ground. But Inuyasha isn't going to let them. Two hours later Mina got to the castle. She ran into the castle and looked for Sesshomaru. When Mina found him she said "Sesshomaru you have to help Inuyasha." Sesshomaru walked up to Mina and said "Calm down Mina you don't want to miscarry, Now calmly tell me about my brother." Mina sat down and said "Inuyasha is being attacked by wolf demons." Sesshomaru ran out of the castle with a transformed Kilala right behind him.

Two hours later Sesshomaru and Kilala arrived where Mina said to go. When he and Kilala go there they saw blood and dead wolf demons. Sesshomaru and Kilala looked all around for Inuyasha. They can't find him anywhere. Sesshomaru growled when he smelled the wolf demon's and Inuyasha's scents leaving the area. He growled again and said "Damn they probably took my brother with them." Sesshomaru wrote a note and gave it to Kilala. He told her to give it Kaori. Then he ran off following the scent of wolves and Inuyasha. When Kilala landed at the castle. She untransformed and went into the castle. Kilala found Kaori and gave her the note.

Kaori read the note and said "Sesshomaru thinks the wolf demons took Inuyasha. So he's going to look for him." Mina sighed and continued to worry about Inuyasha. Miles away at the river Sesshomaru lost the scents he was following. He growled and said "Damn it now I have to search all of the wolf dens in the western lands." So Sesshomaru headed toward the first wolf den. He knew it would take a while to fond Inuyasha. Sesshomaru also knew when he finds his brother that he'll probably would find him dead.

A month has passed and Kaori and Mina are three months pregnant. Kaori's belly has doubled in size. But Mina's only got a little bigger. Mina and Kaori can tell that they are going to have twins. They are very worried because Sesshomaru hasn't returned yet. Speaking of Sesshomaru he is toward the last wolf demon den. He has a feeling that Inuyasha is dead. Sesshomaru looked around to make sure no wolves were there. Then he walked into the cave. As he walked he looked around. Sesshomaru looked ahead ans saw a glitter of silvery white. He went to the back of the cave. When he got to the back of the cave. He saw Inuyasha's cut up and bloody body.

Sesshomaru went up to his brother. He checked for a pulse and didn't find one. Sesshomaru stood and unsheathed Tenseiga. With tears in his eyes he said "Please revive my brother." Tenseiga pulsated and Sesshomaru swung his sword across Inuyasha. To Sesshomaru's relief Inuyasha started breathing. Sesshomaru picked up Inuyasha and put him on his back. He covered Inuyasha with his long white hair. Just in case he ran into any wolves on the way out. Sesshomaru left the cave and ran toward the castle. As he ran he could feel blood pouring onto his kimono. Sesshomaru can smell that it's Inuyasha's blood. He is running as fast as he can. Soon Sesshomaru can see the castle.

He said "Please hold on Inuyasha don't die on me again." Sesshomaru didn't hear any response from Inuyasha. In the castle Kaori and Mina heard the door slam open. Then they saw Sesshomaru run toward Inuyasha's room. Sesshomaru Sesshomaru summoned a servant and said "Please take care of my brother's wounds." Kaori and Mina came up to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru hugged Kaori and said "I'm sorry I've gone for so long." Kaori smiled and said "It's ok we're just glad you and Inuyasha are home."

Sesshomaru could feel two movement inside of Kaori. He pulled away and asked "Kaori are you having twins?" Kaori smiled and said "Yes I am and Mina is pregnant with twins too." Sesshomaru smiled and said "That's wonderful. Now I'm going to wash up and change my clothes." With that said Sesshomaru walked down the hall. Two hours later Sesshomaru returned wearing his father's clothes. One of the servants said "Lord Sesshomaru we took care of your brother." Sesshomaru asked "How is he doing?" The servant smiled and said "Very well he's conscious and is asking for you." Sesshomaru nodded and went to Inuyasha's room.

When he went into the room Inuyasha is sitting up and saw Sesshomaru. He looked at his older brother and said "Thank you for reviving and rescuing me."Sesshomaru sighed happily and said "You're welcome Inuyasha. Oh Kaori told me that she and Mina are pregnant with twins." Inuyasha smiled and said "I know they told me. They were in here a little while ago." A month later Kaori and Mina are four months pregnant. Both of their bellies got bigger. But Kaori is bigger than Mina because she's due to give birth. And Mina has to wait two more months.

Inuyasha and Mina are on the porch sleeping. Sesshomaru is in his study while Kaori slept on the window seat. He looked over at the window seat and saw that Kaori is sleeping peacefully. Then he went back to work. Sesshomaru can't wait to be a father. A few hours later Kaori is feeling uncomfortable. She whimpered lightly and rolled over. Then she started to breath heavily and she then knew that she's in labor. When Sesshomaru wasn't looking she got up. As she walked to her and Sesshomaru's room. Her water broke and screamed in pain. Sesshomaru ran out of the study and found Kaori. He picked her up and went into their room.

Sesshomaru laid her down and summoned two servants. Two female servants came in the room and prepared for the birth of the twins. Six long hours later the servant checked on Kaori and said "Push My Lady." Kaori pushed a few times and her first pup is born. The first pup came out crying. The servant cut the and handed it to the other servant. She cleaned off the pup and said "It's a boy." The pup has white hair with streaks of red gold. He also has dark gold eyes. The servant wrapped the pup in a blue blanket and gave him to Sesshomaru. Just then Kaori gave birth again. Soon the servant said "It's a girl."

She has gold hair, hazel eyes, and a blue crescent moon mark on her forehead. The servant wrapped the pup in a sky blue blanket. Then the servants cleaned up and left. Kaori is holding the girl pup and smiling. She said "I'll name her Nami." Sesshomaru smiled and said "Very nice name. And I'll name the boy Saku." Kaori nodded and went to sleep. Sesshomaru picked up Nami and left the room. He went out to the porch and saw that Inuyasha and Mina are awake. They looked at the bundles in Sesshomaru's arm. Sesshomaru smiled and said "Meet my son Saku and my daughter Nami."

Two months and seven hours later Mina gave birth to her twins. She also had a son and a daughter. The girl has white hair with silver streaks and green eyes. Her name is Emiko. The boy has silvery white hair and gold eyes. And name is Ryu. Inuyasha is on the porch showing Sesshomaru and Kaori. Kaori is holding her two month old pups. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Kaori, and Mina hope for the best for their pups. And with Naraku dead they don't have to worry about hunting down an evil demon.

* * *

Coming next week the last chapter. Chapter 7 Emiko, Nami, Ryu, and Saku grow up.  



	7. Emiko, Nami, Ryu, and Saku grow up

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Thank you to all that have read and reviewed my story. I'm glad you all liked it. Here is the last chapter.

**Chapter 7**

Emiko, Nami, Ryu, and Saku grow up.

Sixteen years have passed Emiko, Nami, Ryu, and Saku are sixteen years old. Emiko is 5'6", Nami is 5'7", Ryu is 5'5", and Saku is 5'8". Saku knows how to wield Tokijin, Nami know how to wield Tenseiga, and Ryu knows how to wield Tetsusaiga. And Emiko knows how to use a bow and arrows. Nami and Emiko have found mates and live with them in the western lands. Ryu and Saku haven't found mates yet but they are looking. Today Mina and Kaori are out in the garden. Sesshomaru, Saku, Inuyasha, and Ryu are asleep on the porch. As the pups grew up Kilala loved playing with them. Right now Kilala is chasing a mouse in the field. Ah-Un is also in the field but he is grazing. Kaori and Mina are taking a break from pulling weeds. They looked over at the porch and smiled.

Kaori and Mina sat under a tree and watched as fathers and sons slept. Suddenly the boys woke when they heard howling. They all knew it's coming from wolf demons. The wolf demons have figured out that Sesshomaru had found and revived Inuyasha. Now they are on their way to kill him. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Ryu, and Saku ran off toward the wolf demons. Leaving Kaori and Mina to worry about their mates and sons. When the guys got to the wolf demons. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and Sesshomaru drew Tokijin. Ryu and Saku got ready with their bows and arrows. The wolf demons growled and said "We figured out that Sesshomaru found and revived you. And now we're here to kill you again."

Inuyasha growled and said "Not when I have my brother, my nephew, and my son are with me." A wolf demon growled and said "Kill them all." All of the wolf demons surrounded the dog demons and attacked. When Ryu and Saku ran out of arrows. They put down their bows and fought hand to hand. As Inuyasha used the wind scar he heard Ryu yelp. He looked over at Ryu. His eyes went wide when he saw six wolf demons fighting his sons. But he can't help Ryu because he is fighting eight wolf demons.

Inuyasha got really mad when he smelled Ryu's blood. He looked over at Sesshomaru. Inuyasha said "Let's end this now Ryu is hurt." Sesshomaru nodded and used the dragon strike. And Inuyasha used the wind scar. What was left of the pack ran away. Inuyasha ran over to Ryu who is on his knees. Ryu is bleeding from a big deep wound on his side. It goes from above his hip to the top of his rib cage. Inuyasha picked up his son. And he Sesshomaru, and Saku ran to the castle. Once back at the castle. Inuyasha took Ryu to his room and summoned a servant. Mina and Kaori came and asked "Are you guys ok?" Sesshomaru nodded and said "Yes we're ok but Ryu is wounded. But he should be ok."

And hour later a servant came out and said "Don't worry Ryu will be ok." Four days later Ryu's wound is fully healed. And he's back to his old self. Ryu is back to wrestling his father, uncle, and cousin, Eventually Saku and Ryu found mates. Now everyone is happy and living peacefully.

**The End!

* * *

**

**Coming March 1st: The Story Of The Lady Of The Northern Lands chapters 1&2.  
**  



End file.
